Reprecussions
by sazwilkie
Summary: Christian and Syed beging their new life together as a couple.
1. Chapter 1

It had been 3 weeks. 3 weeks since they had been found out. 3 weeks since he'd last had any contact with his family. 3 weeks since Amira had begged, pleaded and screamed at him in the street. 3 of the longest weeks of Syed's life had passed by.  
But he didn't regret what had happened. He didn't regret what he had done. His only regret was that his parents never gave him a chance to explain. It pained him to know that they were such a short distance away yet so far out of reach. His mother refused to talk to him. His father acted as though he was a stranger, as though he had never known him. His brother turned in the opposite direction whenever he saw him.  
Eventually he'd given up. He had accepted that they didn't want him any more, they were ashamed of him. They couldn't stand the thought of him with a man so they'd cut him off. He was no longer their son or brother. To them he was no-one.  
And so he had confined himself to the 4 walls of Christian's flat. Their flat. Here he was safe. Safe from all the gossip, the glares, the voices that fell silent whenever he walked passed. He stopped venturing outside and sought solace in these walls. And in his lover. Not only did it feel comfortable calling him that now, it felt right. All those times he had denied that what was between them was more than sex were laughable now. He couldn't live without this man in his life any more. Christian, who had also given up everything and more to be with him, still gave him the same feelings inside that had pulled Syed into him on their first night together. Now he knew that, after that night, there was no going back.  
A simple glance at him was all it took to set Syed's heart racing, numb his mind of any thoughts apart from Christian and harden him like he never believed possible. It was more than just sex now. They didn't have sex any more. They made love. And it was more mind blowing than it had ever been before. Syed's guilt had faded almost instantly. The moment he had told his mother the truth, that he was in love with Christian, the weight of the world had lifted from his shoulders. He actually felt this lightness and knew instantly that it was the right decision.  
But now, now that it was finally out for everyone to know, he embraced these feelings. He allowed himself to fall deeper and harder in love with him. He adored the insatiable feeling that filled his heart, he revelled in the comfort Christian gave him, and he never tired of the closeness he felt when they lay together.  
More than anything it was the simple every day things he enjoyed the most. Waking up next to him without having to rush off back to his parents house. Eating at the same table as him. Shouting at him when he took too long in the shower in the morning, sitting next to him on the sofa, his arm draped over Syed's shoulders and Syed nestled into his chest. It was these everyday, menial things that made him realise that this was as close to perfection as anyone could get. They spent their days talking. Even though they had done this before their secret was out, now their conversations weren't focused on being caught, blackmail, arguments about when they would be able to be alone together next. Now their conversations were a mixture of pointless banter and deep confirmation of their love. Both as important as each other.  
Syed turned over to see him lying next to him. Even asleep Christian emitted beauty. Syed could happily lay there all day and do nothing but stare at him. He, who Syed felt blessed to have been chosen by him, knew only a fraction of what Syed felt for him. He couldn't put into words what was happening in his heart, there were no words for it. But he knew Christian understood. And he knew he felt the same. Syed couldn't help but let out a sigh.  
Chrsitian: 'What?'  
Syed: 'I didn't know you were awake'  
Christian: 'I'm not. I'm talking in my sleep again'  
Syed: 'Very funny. We slept late again'  
Christian opened his eyes and turned to face him. Already the stirring was prominent.  
Christian: 'Well that's what you get when you keep me up all night.'  
Syed: 'You weren't complaining at the time.'  
Syed flashed his cheeky grin. The one he knew Christian couldn't resist. The one that made him run his fingers through his hair and pull him on top of him.  
As if on cue, Christian's hand made it's way towards Syed's face. He traced his thumb over his full lips, began to gently stroke his face but couldn't resist any longer. Running his fingers through his thick locks he pulled Syed down to kiss him.  
As their lips touched, that electric feeling that always occurred surged through them. Gasping from pleasure and desperate need for him Syed took his face in his hands and pulled him closer to him.  
Christian: 'You are insatiable Sy'  
Syed: 'And that's why you love me'  
Chrsitian: 'That's not the only reason and you know it'  
Syed playfully nibbled Christian's bottom lip and smiled as he let out a moan  
Chrsitian: 'Stop it'  
Syed: 'That's not what you were saying last night. In fact, I think your exact words were 'don't stop'  
Christian: 'You're going to make me late'  
Syed: 'What for?'  
Christian's eyes sprung open. This wasn't how he planned on telling him  
Syed: Christian, Late for what?'  
Christian: 'Work. I'm going in to work'  
Syed: 'In the café'  
Christian: No, not the café'  
Syed: 'You're not seriously telling me your going to the unit?!'  
Christian: 'Sy, I saw Jane yesterday. She was telling me difficult it was now. They've got his big function of Bushra's tomorrow and not enough hands to get everything done.'  
Syed pulled away from him and sat up, his back facing Christian.  
Syed: 'I can't believe I'm hearing this.'  
Christian: 'Sy, what's the big deal? I have to go back to work, we don't have a choice. It's been 3 weeks since either of us brought any money in. We've got bills to pay. I've already told Ian the rent's going to be late this month and he was fine with it. But what about next month? And the month after that. I need to go back to work.'  
Syed: 'I'll get a job OK. You don't need to go back there.'  
Syed shivered just at the thought of Christian and his mother in the same room as each other. He knew what she was like and he could barely imagine the horrendous and hurtful things she would say to him.  
Christian sat up behind him and rested his head on Syed's shoulder.  
Christian: 'Sy, please. I have to do this. You think I want to be stuck in a room with your mother all afternoon? Having to put up with her snide comments?'  
Syed: 'It'll be more than just snide comments.'  
Christian: 'What do you mean?'  
Syed: 'You think she's going to just let you walk in there, pick up your apron and start chopping tomatoes without throwing at least a dozen insults your way?'  
Christian: 'Sy'  
Syed: 'And trust me, I know my mother. What she'll say will be nasty, really nasty. I don't want you to have to listen to that. You shouldn't have to listen to that'  
Chrsitian: 'Is that all that's bothering you? Oh Sy, listen to me. I've met, handled and dealt with people with opinions like your mothers all my life. What she'll say will go in one ear and straight back out the other. It just bounces off me.'  
Syed: 'You still shouldn't have to put up with it.'  
Christian: 'I'd put up with anything for you. You know that'  
He sat up properly and turned Syed's head around.  
Christian: 'If I've got you I can take on the world and win. Just knowing your here for me, feeling the way you do. I can do anything as long as I've got that feeling inside me.'  
Syed: 'I love you'  
It was all he wanted to say. All that needed to be said could be summed up in those 3 little words.  
Chrsitian: I love you Sy, you have no idea how much.'  
He ran his fingers through Syed's hair again and smiled at the shudder he gave.  
Christian: 'Please don't worry OK. I'll be fine'  
Syed: 'You will ring me wont you. If she gets to much'  
Christian: 'Of course I will;  
Syed: 'Promise me'  
Syed's eyes started to fill with tears. Christian held him in his arms and stroked his slender back  
Christian: 'Hey, what's all this for?'  
Syed: 'I'm sorry. It's just that, I've wanted this for so long, wanted you for so long. Now that I finally have you I'm so scared of loosing you, pushing you away. I'm terrified that you'll leave me.  
Pulling away from him Christian's face was serious  
Christina: Listen to me. I will NEVER leave you. Do you know how long I've waited to feel like this, to find you? Now I have I'm never letting you go. You're my soul mate Sy. I'm sorry but you're going to be stuck with me until we're old and grey, living in some home somewhere and feeding each other tinned fruit'  
Syed laughed at the thought. He always did that. He always managed to cheer him up. Wiping his eyes he realised just how stupid he sounded.  
Syed: 'So, what time do you have to be in by?'  
Christian: '2. Why?'  
Syed: 'Well, that means I get to have my wicked way with you for the next hour and 40 minutes'  
Chhristian: 'Don't you ever get enough?'  
Christian's face was smug. He already knew the answer.  
Syed: 'I can never get enough of you'  
Christian: 'Make love to me Syed. Make love to me the way only you can'  
As their lips met the urgency in them took hold. This feeling when it was just the two of them was all that filled their minds. Syed didn't care about anything when they were together like this. Only Christian. They had each other and nothing or no one could ever come between them.  
Until now.

Outside the flat a man stared up at the window, his eyes full of hate. He was waiting. He didn't care how long he had to wait, an eternity if he had to. He wasn't going to let this happen. He'd promised himself that no one would ever bring shame on his family again. No one. And now, because of them, that promise had been broken. Now they had to pay.


	2. Chapter 2

Syed checked his watch. 9pm. Where the hell was he? He'd had no word from Christian since he'd left that afternoon. He hadn't text like he said he would. He hadn't called, and worse still, he hadn't come home.

He'd tried his mobile every half hour, then every 20 minutes, then every 10. But always the same reply. Straight to voice mail.

What had she said to him? What had he heard from her that would make him want to stay away like this? Syed knew he should have tried harder, convinced him not to go in. This was all his fault.

He picked up his mobile and dialled his number one last time.

'Hi, this is Christian. I'm not...'

Syed hung up. He didn't know what to do. He'd paced the flat for the past hour in a panic. What had she said to him?

He dialled a number into his mobile. One he hadn't dialled for almost 3 weeks. His heart pounding in his chest he waited for an answer

Zainab: 'Hello?'

Syed: 'Mum?'

There was silence for a second then line went dead. He didn't know why he expected any different. Rubbing his eyes he tried one last number. The only place he could think of that Christian would go.

Jane: 'Hello?'

Syed: Jane? Jane it's me'

Jane: 'Syed? Are you OK? What's wrong?'

She could tell from his voice that this was a pointless question. What had her brother done now?

Syed: Is Christian there?

Jane: 'Christian? No. I haven't seen him today. Is everything OK?

Syed: No, I don't know. He's gone.

Jane: 'Gone?! Where?'

Syed: I don't know. He left to go to work earlier and he hasn't come home. He hasn't called, text, nothing.

Jane: What to do you mean work?

Syed: He went to the unit. He said he saw you yesterday. He wanted to help. He left just before 2.

Jane: Syed, he hasn't been at the unit today. I've been there since this morning and I've only just come home myself.

Syed: What?

Jane: Sorry but I haven't seen him.

Syed felt the panic rise inside him. What was going on?

Syed: Jane, please, if you know where he is, please..

Jane: Syed, I promise you. I have no idea where he is. Just calm down OK.

Jane could hear the panic in his voice and felt sorry for him. She couldn't believe he was doing this. She thought Christian had changed, that he'd calmed down, settled down. After everything he went through for Syed she found it difficult that he'd gone back to his old ways.

Jane: Look, I'll tell you what. I'll come over OK.

Syed: Why?

Jane: It's better than talking on the phone.

Syed: OK. Thanks Jane.

As he opened the door to let her in Jane felt compelled to hold him. She had seen men break their hearts over her brother before. But she had never seen this look before. Syed's face screamed pain. He was hurting and he was scared.

Jane: Oh Syed, come here.

As she pulled him into her arms he started to sob, his body gently shaking.

Jane: I hope you make him pay when he comes back!

Syed: If he comes back.

Jane: Hey, of course he will. You know he will.

Syed: Do I?

Jane broke away from him and placed her hands on his upper arms. His eyes were red and teary his bottom lip trembled ever so slightly. She had never seen anyone look so scared in their life.

Jane: Listen to me. He hasn't left you.

Syed: You don't know that.

Jane: No, but I know my brother. After everything you 2 have been through do you honestly think he's left you?

Syed shrugged his shoulders. He didn't know any more

Jane: I don't mean to pry but are you getting along? Have you argued?

Syed: Of course we're getting along Jane, we're happy. He's happy, I know he is.

Jane: But did you argue?

Syed: No. Why

Jane: Because if you did then this is typical Christian. He'll stay away for a bit, make you worry then stroll in hours later. At that point you'll be so glad to see him that you'll have forgotten that you argued and everything goes back to normal.

Syed: But we didn't argue.

Jane: Syed, he hasn't left you OK. Trust me.

Syed: You don't know that.

Jane: No, but...

She stopped talking.

Syed: But what? What?

Jane: Tell you what, stick the kettle on. The doorway isn't the best place for this conversation.

As he handed her the mug he sat down next to her.

Syed: Sorry.

Jane: What for?

Syed: Having to see me like that.

Jane: Don't be silly. We all have a breaking point. Yours is my brother.

Syed: I just don't get it tho. Where is he.

Jane: Look, Syed. What you have to understand is, this is all new to him.

Syed: How do you mean?

Jane: What he feels for you. He's never had that feeling before.

Syed: He's never been in love before?

Jane: Not to this extent, no. But what he feels, it's more than love.

Syed: Hang on, how do you know how he feels.

Jane: He called me a few days ago, asked me to meet him. At first I thought he was having doubts or second thoughts but he wasn't. He wanted someone to talk to, explain what was going on in his head. He opened up to me Syed, like he's never done before. He told me what he was feeling frightened him a bit. He tried to tell me everything but he couldn't put it into words. He's so overwhelmed by his feelings for you it's frightened him. He totally poured his heart out to me. He loves you Syed, I really don't think you realise just how much, or what that means for him. He's never felt like this before. He's so afraid that what you have is going to end, that you'll change your mind, go back to your family. He's afraid you don't feel the same.

Syed: That's stupid. He knows I do.

Jane: Does he? He knows you love him, but he feels so much more than that.

Syed: So do I. I really do Jane.

Jane: I know you do. He's just in so much turmoil, his heart isn't his any more, it's yours. He's finally found someone he cares for more than himself. He can't live without you.

Syed sat there in silence and absorbed everything she had said.

Syed: But it still doesn't explain why he's gone

Jane: He hasn't gone. Do you want my opinion

Syed nodded

Jane: he's probably having a bit of time to himself. Get his head around everything. Emotionally, Christian can be quite naive. He needs to...

Syed: What?

Jane: Sort his head out. He'll be back.

Syed: You don't know that.

Jane: I do. Trust me OK. Look, go to bed. By the time you wake up in the morning he'll be sitting here, waiting for you to wake up so he can grovel and beg your forgiveness.

Syed: Yeah, maybe you're right.

It wasn't a very convincing lie but he needed to get Jane out. Something just didn't feel right.

Syed: I think I'll go to bed. At least then I can't dwell on it

Jane: Good idea. I'll see myself out.

Syed: Night Jane. And thanks

Jane: Night.

As soon as the door closed behind her Syed grabbed his mobile. As soon as he dialled the number he knew he was doing the right thing.

Syed: Police please. I need to report a missing person.

Miles away from the comfort of his lovers arms Christian lay on the cold wet floor, beaten, broken and bloodied.

Christian: Please. Please stop it.

Another foot hit his rib cage and knocked the breath from him. His eyes lost their focus from the force as he cried out in pain.

The man crouched down next to him and hissed in his ear.

Man: Why? You deserve so much more than what I'm doing to you, you both do. But don't worry, he'll get his turn. He'll be joining you soon.

Christian: NO! No, please, leave him. This was all my fault, you know it was. Everything was my fault.

Man: After everything that's happened, do you really think I'd let either of you walk away from it? I'm going to make you pay. Both of you. I hope you're not in a hurry to die Christian. This is going to be a long, painful process. For you anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

As he tried to open his eyes he could feel the blood trickling down his cheek. The gash by his eye stung every time he blinked. He had no idea how long he had been there. How long he had endured the worst possible pain imaginable. He had been beaten, kicked, stamped on and so many other things he had blanked from his mind. And all because he had fallen in love. Now he sat tied to a chair, his arms tied behind his back, the rope cutting into his wrists. His ankles were tied to the front legs of the chair tightly. He saw no hope of escape. He had been sat here under this bright white spotlight for what felt like an eternity. But he didn't think of the pain that he had already felt or the pain that he knew was still to come. All he could think of was Syed. His wonderful, beautiful Syed. Each time he closed his eyes he re-lived every moment they had spent together for these past few weeks. Every touch, every kiss, every smile of his made everything dissolve into the distance.

_Man: So. Ready?_

_Christian: What for?_

He was so weak, so physically drained that he could hardly talk.

_Man: To do what I asked you?_

_Christian: I've already told you. I wont lead him here to you. And I wont leave him_

_Man: Are you sure. It'll only get worse for you you know._

_Christian: I don't care_

_Man: Is he really worth all this? All this pain?_

_Christian: Yes. He is._

_Man: How touching._

_Christian: He's worth every second of this, what you're doing. You think I can just give him up? I'd rather die._

_Man: Careful Christian. you might just get what you wish for._

_Christian: Go on then. Do it. You've been threatening for so long but you don't actually have the guts to do it do you?_

_Man: Oh I'll do it, don't you worry about that. I just need to see you suffer some more first_

_Christian: You cant hurt me more than you already have_

_Man: WRONG!! You see, all this, it's all physical isn't it? Now, I'm going for the emotional angle. Let's pull your heart strings shall we?_

_Christian picked his head up and looked him squarely in the eye._

_Christian: What do you mean?_

_Man: Poor Syed. He's going out of his mind you know. He even called the police, reported you missing._

_Christian: Then they'll find me. They'll find you_

_Man: I wouldn't get too excited just yet. They aren't looking for you_

_Christian: What?_

_Man: They think it's a simple lover's tiff. You've gone off on your own for a bit, he should wait at home for you blah blah blah. He's starting to believe them as well. 'Typical Christian' I think I heard your sister say in the café. Always disappearing for days at a time. I wonder if he thinks you've found someone else?_

_Christian: he knows I would never..._

_Man: But does he? Because right now his head must be filled with every worst possible scenario there is._

Christian sat there trying his hardest not to show his fear. But he was right. This was typical of him, the old him. But not any more, surely Syed knew this, that he'd changed. That he was happy, in love. That he could never want anyone else apart from him. But Syed's head was so mixed up, he dreaded to think what was going through it.

_Man: I'll tell you what. Do you want me to put him out of his misery? Shall I let him know you're OK?_

_Christian: What do you mean?_

_Man: Recognise this?_

_He held up Christian's mobile phone._

_Christian: What are you going to do?_

_Man: You'll see. But I have a little confession to make first. I had a little read through your texts. They were sweet._

_Christian: Those are private_

_Man: I especially liked this one_

As he sifted through his messages he began to read one Christian wasn't familiar with

_Man: 'Missing you loads. Please don't take anything she says seriously. Remember, I'll be waiting for you when you get home. So will the shower. I love you. S' The shower? My, for a good little Muslim boy, he's a little bit naughty isn't he?! Maybe that's the attraction.  
_

_Christian: How dare you read them._

_Man: Oh, they get better. 'Why haven't you answered me? Is everything OK?' Then the next one 'Please, I'm getting worried, call me. Please' there's more but you get the basics of them. He gets a little desperate after that one actually_

_Christian: Wouldn't you?!_

_Man: Now, what shall I tell him? How about 'Syed. Sorry. It's not working out?' no, a bit to subtle. We could always try 'Syed, changed my mind about us. Sorry?' still no? OK. How about this one. 'Syed, sorry but I've found someone else. We would never have worked, you know that. Sorry, it's been fun.' Now, how do I send this? Sorry, I've never been that good with technology!'_

_Christian: Please, OK, please don't. Don't send it._

Christian's eyes were full of tears. He didn't know how much more of this he could take.

_Christian: I've already said I'm sorry OK. What more do you want from me?_

_Man: Sorry? You're sorry? You're the reason he's done all this. You're the reason he's broken so many hearts!_

_Christian: I'm not sorry that he chose me! I'm not sorry that he loves me and I am not sorry that I fell in love with him. I didn't make him the way he is, it's not something he chose, its who he is. And if he didn't come out now he'd have done it at sometime._

_Man: You don't know that_

_Christian: Don't I? I've seen it a hundred times. They live in denial, try and ignore all those feelings, even marry to try and cure themselves, but it never lasts. Is that what you would have wanted? Would you preferred it if he married her? Had a few children and then came out? What would that have done to her? You have to see that he had no choice._

_Man: No choice? He broke my daughter's heart, shattered it beyond repair. You're telling me that he couldn't have stopped that?_

Amira's father walked up to Christian with an unbalanced look on his face. Slowly leaning down to Christian's level he whispered in his ear.

_Qadim__: Let's give him another choice then shall we?_

Syed ran back into the living room as he heard his mobile beep. He hoped the text message was from Christian. It had been over 24 hours and no word at all. The Police hadn't been helpful at all. They didn't seem to understand that Christian hadn't left. Something must have happened to him. They hadn't even bothered to come around and seen him. Just told him over the phone that it was probably a domestic and, if he still hadn't been in touch for the next few days, to give them another call.

As he picked up his mobile from the arm of the chair and read what was on the screen he smiled for the first time since he'd said goodbye to him yesterday afternoon.

**1 New Message**

**Christian**

Relief seemed to fill his entire body. He was OK. He was OK! As he opened the message the smile on his face vanished. He had to read it twice for it to sink in. As soon as it hit him he dropped the phone and rushed to the bathroom to be violently sick.

The photo on his phone showed a man tied to a chair, his face cut and bloodied. His right eye was so swollen it couldn't open. Underneath read the words.

_'Want to see him again? Red bridge Industrial Park. Unit 15. 1 hour. Come alone or you'll never kiss your lover boy goodbye'_

Reviews appreciated guys!!


	4. Chapter 4

Syed sat on the bathroom floor, crouched into a ball in the corner of the room, his eyes stinging from the tears. The image of Christian's face was so clear in his mind, so painful, but he just couldn't get rid of it. This was his fault, it was all his fault and now Christian was paying the price. But who would so something like this? Why would them want to hurt him instead of Syed?

Picking himself up from the floor he ran the cold water and splashed his tear sodden face. He could barely look at himself in the mirror. All this guilt was pushing him to the edge. He knew what he had to do. He knew that, when the choice came, he would beg for Christian to be spared and for him to take his place. Walking through the flat he picked up his mobile, he couldn't face to look at the message again so he put it in his back pocket. He turned just before he left and took one last look at the place he had happily called home for the past 3 weeks. The memoires they had shared there had been the happiest of his life. Simple every day things had made him realise that life didn't get any better. He remembered all those mornings he had woken up next to his soul mate, not quite believing that someone so wonderful, so beautiful had chosen him. The silly little arguments they had about what to watch on TV or whose turn it was to cook. Those days seemed so far away now. Soon they would be gone forever.

***

_Qadim: There, that should do it. You really should have smiled you know._

Christian could hardly bring himself to answer him. He dreaded to think of the look on Syed's face when he opened the message. Fresh blood looks better in photos he had told him. As if he needed an excuse to beat him again. He was helpless.

_Christian: Please, please don't do this. Do what you want to me I don't care. But please don't hurt him. This is all my fault remember?_

_Qadim: What is it about him? Why does everyone fall over themselves for him? All he does is hurt people. He destroys everyone and everything in his path. Look at what he's doing to you!_

Qadim give a chuckle, as if he actually believed what he had just said.

_Christian: Him? What he's doing to me?_

_Qadim: YES! This is all happening because of him! Can't you see that?_

_Christian: All I see is a sick, twisted and bitter man._

Qadim crouched down and almost spat his words into Christian's ear.

_Qadim: Do you want to know what I see? I see you, sat here, alone. If he really cares then where is he, eh? He hasn't replied, he hasn't called. Maybe he doesn't care. Maybe he's already moved on. Maybe he won't even bother coming at all?_

_Christian: Good. I hope he doesn't._

_Qadim: You'd go through all this for him? Knowing I wont stop until he gets what he deserves?_

_Christian: What he deserves is happiness._

_Qadim: Happiness? What he deserves is to suffer. Suffer and hurt, just like he made Amira hurt. You know, when she first introduced him to me I knew then. I knew he wasn't good enough for her, and I knew he was going to hurt her. He was cocky, arrogant and so full of himself. But he made her happy so I accepted him. Because as long as Amira's happy then I'm happy. Well guess what? Amira. Is. Not. Happy. And not only does that mean that I'm not happy. It means that I'm livid. And when I'm livid, as you're about to find out, I can be very unreasonable._

He took Christian's mobile from his pocket and began writing.

_Christian: What are you doing? What are you telling him?_

Qadim turned to Christian with a look that chilled him to his bones.

_Qadim: Time's running out._

***

Syed rushed across the square hoping no one would recognise him. If anyone asked after Christian he'd break down. Reaching the Taxi office he opened the door to see Darren on the phone.

_Syed: I need a taxi. Now._

_Darren: Sorry, could you hold on a second? Syed, I'm on the phone._

Syed walked over to the desk and hung up the phone.

_Syed: Now._

Darren could see from his face that he was not in the mood to be messed with.

_Darren: Sorry mate. You're looking at about 20 minutes wait._

_Syed: 20 Minutes? Look, it's urgent OK, can't you have someone come back?_

_Darren: All the drivers are out. It'd take them that to turn around and come back. Is everything OK?_

_Syed: Forget it._

Slamming the office door behind him Syed started to scour the square for someone, anyone, who could help him.

_Ricky: Alright Syed?_

_Syed: Yeah_

Ricky had a car!

_Syed: Hey, Ricky? Are you working today?_

_Ricky: Nah, day off. Finally!_

_Syed: You couldn't do me a favour could you? I need to be somewhere. Now. It's urgent._

_Ricky: Sorry, like I said, it's my day off._

As Ricky turned to walk away Syed grabbed his arm. He was just about to tell him to let go when he caught the look on his face.

_Syed: Please. Please Ricky, I'll pay you double. I'll pay you what ever you want. I really need to be somewhere._

Ricky had heard the rumours, about how Christian had vanished, left him. He suddenly felt sorry for Syed.

_Ricky: OK, OK. Just don't tell Bianca OK. Where are we going?_

Before Syed could answer his phone started beeping in his back pocket. He was too afraid to pull it out, to look at the message but he had to. He knew he had to.

**Time's running out. Tick Tock.**

_Syed: Red Bridge Industrial park._

_Ricky: But there's nothing there anymore._

_Syed: That's what I thought._

***

As the car pulled out of the square Zainab glimpsed the look on her son's face as they drove passed. She knew that look on his face and she knew it well. Something was wrong. Very wrong.

***

The journey had taken so long yet hardly any time had passed. Syed's head was filled with so many sick images that he was disgusted with himself for even thinking them. But he couldn't help it. The more he thought of Christian, the worse the images in his head became.

_Ricky: What unit?_

_Syed: Just here, at the entrance, I'll walk in._

_Ricky: It's OK, I'll drive you up._

_Syed: Here's fine. Thanks Ricky._

He pulled out his wallet and glimpsed the photo he had of Christian in there. His heart broke. Shaking himself he gave Ricky all the money he had and opened the door.

_Ricky: Hey, hang on Syed. This is too much._

_Syed: Take it. Call it a tip._

He slammed the car door shut behind him and began walking. He waited until he couldn't hear the car engine any more and once it was out of ear shot he broke into a run. He needed to find him but the place was so big he got lost straight away. And he was nowhere near unit 15. As he stopped and ran his hands through his hair in a panic his phone began to ring. It was Christian's number

_Syed: Hello? HELLO?!_

There was no answer.

_Syed: Christian? Christian are you there? Please answer me. Are you OK? Where are you?_

_Christian: Sy, please, go home. Just go home. Argh_

_Syed: Christian!_

He could hear the pain beneath the screams. He could hear the slap on his face. Desperation took hold of him.

_Syed: Christian? I'm so sorry, please, I really am. I need you, please don't give up on me! I'm coming to find you. I promise i'll find you._

There was no reply. All he could hear were quiet sobs. It broke his heart to hear this but he couldn't hang up. Something kept pulling him in. If he hung up then that might be it.

_Qadim: Tick tock Syed. Tick tock._

_Syed: Who is this? Why are you doing this?_

The line went dead.

***

As Ricky got out of his car Zainab rushed over to him.

_Zainab: What's going on?_

_Ricky: Sorry?_

_Zainab: With Syed? What's wrong with him?_

_Ricky: Well I don't know do I. All he wanted was a lift._

_Zainab: A lift? Where to._

_Ricky: Red Bridge Industrial park._

_Zainab: Wait there. Don't go anywhere. Don't move, just, stay there._

_Ricky: Hang on, I've got to pick the kids up from school._

_Zainab: Not any more you don't_

***

Zainab burst into the café with such force everyone stopped and starred.

_Jane: Zainab? You OK?_

_Zainab: Have you heard from... your brother?_

She still couldn't bring herself to say his name

_Jane: No. Why? Has Syed heard from him?_

_Zainab: How would I know if he has?_

_Jane: Sorry. I forgot._

_Zainab: Anyway, Syed just passed me in the car with the most horrendous look on his face._

_Jane: It's probably..._

_Zainab: Don't say nothing. I know my son. And I know that look. Something's happened. Come on._

_Jane: Um, where are we going?_

_Zainab: We're going to follow him._

_Jane: And how exactly are we going to do that? You don't know where he's gone._

_Zainab: Actually I do. Come on._

_Jane: Lead the way._

Here she goes thought Jane. Overreacting as usual. Of course Syed was going to look worried. She'd told Zainab herself how much of a state he was in.

_Zainab: Come on, we haven't got all day._

_Jane: Alright, I'm coming._

As the walked passed the Vic, Jane tried her best to make Zainab see sense.

_Jane: Look Zainab, I'm not going to pretend like I know what you're feeling or going through but don't you think you might be overreacting just a bit? I mean, Syed's bound to look a bit anxious isn't he? Christian's done one of his disappearing acts and he's worried._

_Zainab: You didn't see his face. Something's happened I know it has. And I bet that brother of yours is behind it somehow._

_Jane: Just hang on a second Zainab. Look, I know you blame Christian for what's happened but the fact is your son is gay. And he's in love with my brother. There's no blame involved in any of this, it's who he is._

Jane turned her head slightly but Zainab was no longer beside her. Turning around she saw her standing a few steps behind her.

_Zainab: No one's actually said that to me before._

_Jane: What?_

_Zainab: That he's..._

_Jane: Say it._

_Zainab: I can't._

_Jane: Zee, just say it. He's admitted it, it's time you did the same._

Zainab stared into the distance, her eyes full of tears. It had finally sunk in. Her son, her precious Syed, he was...

_Zainab: Gay. My son is gay._

Despite the openness of their surroundings Jane could feel how private this moment was. She knew how big a step Zainab had just taken.

_Jane: Yes, he is. And he's never been so happy._

_Zainab: He didn't look too happy earlier._

_Jane: Let's go and find out why then, shall we?_

***

22, 21, 20. The closer he got, the harder Syed found it to breathe. He knew what was facing him yet he still didn't know what to expect. It had been over half an hour since he'd seen that photo. What if he was worse now? Seeing him like that, in the flesh, it would be too much. And it was all his fault.

He stood outside unit 15, a tall rusted metal unit. The doors were closed and he could hear no noise inside. He hesitated slightly, then reached for the handle, ready for whatever was about to come.

_Qadim: You made it just in time._

Syed spun around on the spot. His eyes bulged when he saw who was responsible for this, for hurting Christian.

_Syed: YOU?_

_Qadim: Hello son. Actually, no, that's not right is it? We never got that far. We never became family did we?_

Syed just stared. He couldn't believe this!

_Qadim: Lost for words Syed? That's a first. You've always got an answer for everything haven't you? Some little lie always escapes from your mouth doesn't it? Poison of some sort usually flows from you so naturally._

_Syed: Where is he?_

_Qadim: I thought for a minute you'd lost your voice!_

_Syed: WHERE IS HE?!_

Qadim laughed

_Qadim: you think I'm going to tell you? You think I'm actually going to take you to him? You're more naïve than I thought._

Syed could feel the anger rise inside him. He'd never felt anything like this before. Every inch of feeling, emotion was focused on this hatred for his man.

_Syed: Please._

_Qadim: Ha, it really must be love!_

_Syed: Don't mock me._

_Qadim: Mock you? I've just led you here, broken your boyfriend beyond repair and all you care about is me mocking you? You really are selfish aren't you?_

_Syed: Just let him go. Please. It's me you want, we both know that. I'm the one that needs to be punished._

_Qadim: How stupid do you think I am? Do you think i'd let either of you get away with this? Walk away, unharmed, while my daughter's life lies in ruins?_

Syed was so focused, so fuelled by hate that he didn't hear the approaching footsteps. Didn't notice the 2 shadows appearing beside him.

_Syed: Amira and I..._

_Qadim: Don't you dare. Don't you dare speak her name. Don't you dare even think of her. You never were good enough for her._

_Syed: Just tell me where he is._

_Qadim: Don't worry. You'll see him soon enough. Boys, I'll leave this one on your capable hands. I'm having to much fun making his boyfriend squirm. Goodbye Syed._

_Syed: No! Tell me where he is._

As he lunged forwards he was hoisted off his feet. All the writhing and wriggling was pointless. He was no match for these two. As they threw him against the wall he felt the pain searing through his back. Sliding down the wall to the floor Syed felt helpless. He saw no way out for either of them.

_Man 1: Boss? How far do we take this?_

Qadim turned and looked at Syed. For a moment Syed thought he looked like he actually felt sorry for him, but he was wrong.

_Qadim: Take it as far as you can go._

_Review much appreciated guys!  
_


	5. Chapter 5

Syed lay on the cold wet floor. His stomach was throbbing from his beating, his clothes were tripped and torn, the cuts on his head and arms bled slowly. But he didn't care. He couldn't feel the pain anymore. The only feeling he recognised was his heart breaking. Qadim had done what he'd set out to do. He'd hurt him in a way he had never imagined possible. Not the physical beatings, those he could stand. He would welcome that pain gladly if he knew it was only him that had to endure it. But it wasn't only him. Qadim had hurt Syed by hurting Christian.

_Man 1: That should do it._

_Man 2: He said to finish him off._

_Man 1: Look at him. He's not moving, he's hardly breathing. There's no need. He'll probably freeze out here anyway. Come on, let's go finish the other one off._

_Man 2: Hang on._

Syed kept his eyes closed and his breathing slow. He knew he should be in agony, he could feel every bone in his body aching, almost screaming out, but he somehow managed to bloke it out. His pain didn't matter. There was only one thing that mattered.

As one of the men crouched down beside him and rolled him on his back he remained still.

_Man 2: Hey, hey?_

He slapped Syed's face but got no reaction.

_Man 1: See? Let's go._

He heard them walk away. He heard them laughing as they went. He heard them get further and further away. Syed sat up slightly and followed them with his eyes. They were going to lead him to Christian. What he would do when he got there he had no idea. But he had to get to him.

As he slowly got up he felt his legs weaken. 'Come on!' he told himself as he stabled himself against a nearby wall. He had to be strong, he had to find him. He ran quietly behind the men, keeping a safe distance, hoping and praying they wouldn't see or hear him. If they did, he knew they'd finish the job. He couldn't afford to waste time but his legs seemed heavy, refusing to let him move at the speed he wanted them to.

And then it happened. He saw them enter one of the units. Syed stopped moving, unsure if he would be able to stand the sight that was to come. Christian, his Christian, in God only knows what state. Beaten, bloodied, maybe even an inch from de...

No, he couldn't even think it. He wouldn't allow himself to think it. He had to be strong. All through their relationship, it had always been Christian who had been the strong one. He always guided Syed, helped him, held his hand when he needed him to. And Syed had always let him. That was all about to change. He was the strong one now and Christian needed him.

Finding a sudden burst of energy Syed's jog broke into a run. His mind was completely clear of all thoughts but Christian. It was him and him alone that would get Syed through this, even if he didn't know it. He had never understood why but he became a different person whenever he was around him. He was confident, comfortable and, more importantly, he was the man he had always wanted to be. If he lost Christian now then he would lose who he was. And he was not going to let that happen.

A few feet away from the unit Syed had to stop. The pain in his chest was crushing him but he had no time to stop. As he walked forward he heard the most painful sound anyone had ever made. His scream echoed through his ears. It sent shivers down his spine.

_Syed: Christian!_

The scream that escaped from the unit was more blood curdling than anything Syed had every heard in his life. But it wasn't the volume of it, it wasn't even the tone. It was what he said. Christian had called Syed's name. He had screamed his name with such pain that Syed felt the vomit rise in his throat. As he bent over and retched the tears started to flow.

_Christian: SYED! HOW COULD YOU? HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO HIM? I LOVE HIM!_

It was all he needed to hear. All he needed. Christian was alive, and he still loved him. Everything he had gone through was his fault, but he still loved him. Syed picked himself up and walked through the doors. The inside was dark apart from a light at the far end. He couldn't see him yet but he knew he was there. As he began walking his fear died inside him.

_Qadim: Aw poor you! Well he's gone now. He's gone to be judged and we all know where he's going after what he's been up to don't we? Your precious Syed is in hell and he's never getting out!_

The smile on his face sickened Christian but he didn't care anymore. Every ounce of him ached from his grief. If he didn't have Syed then he didn't want to live.

_Qadim: Why the long face? Don't worry, you'll be joining him soon._

_Christian: Do you think I care what you're going to do to me? Do you think I honestly give a shit about anything anymore? Everything you've done I've taken. Every slap, kick, thump. I took it all because that way, if you were here with me, you couldn't be hurting him._

_Qadim: Well you were wrong._

_Christian: You're enjoying this aren't you? How twisted do you have to be to destroy something so..._

_Qadim: Sick? Perverted?_

_Christian; Beautiful._

_Qadim: Beautiful?_

_Christian: Yes. Everything about him made me want to live. I can't face life without him._

_Qadim: I'll help you along then shall I?_

_Christian: Go on then. Do it. I want you to. Please. I can't live without him_.

Syed stepped into the light.

_Syed: You don't have to._


	6. Chapter 6

_Christian: Sy?... But... how?... I... Are you OK?_

For a second Christian forgot his situation and tried to stand up. The ropes that tied his wrists together cut deeper into him but he didn't notice. He didn't care. All that mattered to him was that Syed was alive and he was standing in front of him.

_Syed: I'm fine._

Syed tried to hide his shock. Nothing could have prepared him for the sight before him. Christian was barely recognisable. The usually strong man was weak and defenceless. His face wasn't his anymore. It was a swollen mass of blue, purple and black. Some bruises were old, some were new. His lips were cut and misshapen, his cheeks bore the marks of too many blows, his eyes were bloodshot and puffed. There wasn't an inch of his face that hadn't been harmed.

Syed couldn't stand it. He couldn't look at him without feeling the guilt. Knowing that he had caused this. And if he was to do this, he had to have a clear head.

His eyes moved down Christian's body and stopped at his torso. His blue work t-shirt, the one Syed had always found him irresistible in, even in the days before anything had happened between them, was now soaked and red. It hung off him in tattered pieces, exposing the gashes this man had endured. There was still blood slowly trickling from some of them. The anger inside him made his blood boil.

_Syed: What did he do to you?_

His voice was steady and hard. He couldn't show his fear.

_Christian: It doesn't matter._

_Syed: Yeah, well, it matters to me._

Syed saw Christian's mouth rise slightly into a smile. He'd used that line himself when asking Syed what he was feeling so many months ago. It felt like a life time ago.

_Qadim: Sorry to break up this very touching reunion Syed, but I think you and I have some unfinished business._

_Syed: You could say that._

_Qadim: Shall we?_

He motioned for Syed to step outside.

_Syed: I don't think so. You're 2 'friends'? I don't think we'll be needing them anymore._

Syed could see that his sudden appearance had stunned Qadim. He felt a sudden confidence fill him, he felt like he was the one that was in control. He was the one calling the shots.

_Qadim: OK. Consider them gone._

Syed turned his head slightly to see both men begin to walk back towards the entrance.

_Syed: Now let him go._

_Qadim: Syed, you don't seriously think I'm going to do that do you? That I'm going to let you both walk out of here, unharmed?_

_Syed: Unharmed? UNHARMED? Look at him. Look at what you've done to him._

_Qadim: It needed to be done. He needed to be taught a lesson._

_Syed: No, I was the one who needed to be taught a lesson, not him. He's done nothing wrong._

_Qadim: Nothing wrong? Before you met him you were in love with my daughter. You were going to marry her, make her happy. Then he comes along and destroys all that. Don't tell me he isn't to blame._

_Syed: He isn't. I never loved Amira. Not in the way I should have. I loved her like a friend, like a good friend. But I was never in love with her. I was never attracted to her. She could never have made me happy and I could never have been the man she deserves._

_Qadim: Well at least we agree on one thing._

_Syed: Just let him go. This is between us._

Qadim starred at Syed, his eyes so full of hate.

_Qadim: You hurt her._

_Syed: I know I did and I'm sorry._

_Qadim: Sorry? SORRY?! You think sorry keeps her tears away at night? Do you think sorry stops her heart breaking, gives her her life back? Sorry doesn't even scratch the surface._

_Syed: You think I haven't explained all this to her? That I just left her with no explanation at all? She understands._

_Qadim: What she says and what she means are 2 different things._

_Syed: That's not true. You weren't there. I told her everything, everything. You should have seen her face, it was almost like she was relieved. That I'd spared her from living a lie._

_Qadim: She was UPSET!_

_Syed: OF COUSRE SHE WAS UPSET! But she's forgiven me, she's forgiven us! Can't you see what this will do to her? If she finds out what you've done. She still loves me. If you do this, she'll never forgive you. She wants me to be happy._

_Qadim: Yeah? Well I don't._

Syed saw him reach into his jacket pocket. Everything seemed to slow down, like he was watching it in slow motion. He saw the glistening of a shiny black metal object being dragged from inside his jacket.

Syed reacted without thinking. He lunged at his outstretched arm as it pointed towards Christian, pushing it away from its aim seconds before the gun went off.

As he jumped on Qadim, both men to the fell to the floor . Picking his head up to confront him, Syed saw himself staring down a loaded barrel.


	7. Chapter 7

The silence was deafening. Syed couldn't move. He was paralysed by the sight in front of him. A loaded gun was pointed at his face. Qadim suddenly realised the position Syed was in. All he had to do was move to the side and he would be out of harm's way. He pushed Syed off him, grabbing his shirt so he couldn't run, the gun still pointed in his face.

As he was backed up against the wall Syed knew that one wrong move would mean the end.

_Qadim: I'll do it. One wrong move and I'll do it._

Syed didn't know what to do or what to say. His mind was a total blank. But he had to find a way out of this, he had to stop this before it happened. He knew that once he was disposed of, the gun would turn to Christian. A voice broke his trail of thought.

_Christian: Please. Think of Amira. What this will do to her. Her own father killing the man she loves. It'll destroy her._

Qadim's eyes never left Syed's as he spoke.

_Qadim: She'll get over it. She'll understand why I did it._

Qadim tightened his finger slightly around the trigger, his hand slightly shaking.

_Syed: Please. Please. I'm begging you._

_Qadim: I have to do it. I have to end her suffering. Don't you see, with you gone, she'll be back to normal._

_Syed: You think this will end it? This will end her suffering? What she's gone through, still going through, that's nothing compared to how much she'll hurt if you do this. She's already lost me, don't make her loose you as well._

_Qadim: She'll never loose me._

_Syed: She'll never forgive you for this. She'll never see you again, speak to you. She'd cut you out of her life, you know she would._

_Qadim: Do I? I'll take that risk._

His hand steadied, his eyes bore into Syed's. Syed swallowed the lump that had risen in his throat. This was it. This was the end. He desperately wanted to turn his head, to have one last glimpse at the man he loved but he knew he'd break down, loose all control.

_Syed: Go on then. Do it._

_Qadim: What?_

_Syed: Do it!_

_Qadim: Are you trying to call my bluff?_

_Syed: No. I want this to end. I want it to be over. I know you want to do it, I know you will do it, so why waste anymore time. Just put me out of my misery. Shoot me. Go on shoot me!_

Both men turned their heads as the sound of hurried footsteps approached them.

_Qadim: You? You called the police. I told you what would happen if you didn't come alone._

Qadim started to move his arm towards Christian but Syed pulled it back.

_Syed: I didn't. I didn't tell anyone._

As the footsteps grew louder a voice called out.

_Zainab: Syed? SYED?_

Syed felt fresh fear rising inside him. What was his mother doing here? How did she know he was here?

As Zainab ran into the light the sight before her stopped her feet. Her son was backed up against a wall, a gun in his face. Christian, tied to a chair, battered and bloodied, his face barely recognisable.

_Zainab: JANE!!!_

A second set of footsteps approached. Jane gasped at the sight of her brother. She went to run to him

_Qadim: Stop. Move an inch and see his boyfriend die._

_Zainab: Qadim, please. Think about what you're doing. Think of what this will mean. Think of Amira._

_Qadim: Amira? That's all I do think of. She's the reason I'm doing this. Wouldn't you do the same Zainab? If it was your child hurting? If it was your child dying inside?_

_Zainab: My child is hurting. He is dying inside._

Syed looked at his mother. She had tears in her eyes, fear in her voice, panic on her face.

_Zainab: You'd put me through what you've been through? Worse than you've been through? At least you would still see your child. You would know that she wakes up every morning, that she could walk down the street. You could still go and see her, watch her grow, marry, have children. What would I have? A grave to visit? A headstone to talk to? No parent should have to bury their child Qadim. It's not the was nature intends it._

_Qadim: And what he's been doing is? Your son has been sleeping with another man Zainab! Is that what nature intended?_

_Zainab: That's none of our business._

_Qadim: What?_

_Zainab: What my son does in the privacy of his home, in his bedroom, is no one's business but his own._

_Qadim: I don't believe I'm hearing this! You approve? You accept him like this?_

_Zainab: What I think doesn't matter. The only thing that matters is that he is happy. And if Christian makes him happy then that's the way it has to be._

_Qadim: And what about Amira? Does she not matter in any of this? Do her feelings mean so little?_

_Zainab: Of course not but_

_Qadim: You don't have to listen to her sob herself to sleep every night. You don't have to hold her and make empty promises that everything will be alright! He broke her heart! He's destroyed her beyond repair! She's not the same person anymore. He was supposed to marry her and he chose another man Zainab, another man!_

_Zainab: So what would you have me do? Force him to marry her? Make them both miserable, make them live a lie?_

_Qadim: Why not! She would have been happy! She would have loved him like no one else could have!_

_Zainab: He would have been miserable! If he had married her I would have seen him fall apart before my eyes. I would never have forgiven myself for causing him such miserable existence._

_Qadim: But think of it Zainab. Picture what he's been doing with him! How can you..._

_Zainab: He is my son! I love him! I don't care what he does!_

Syed could see nothing but his mother. Everything around him dissolved. He didn't know what this meant. He didn't even know if she was only saying these things to gain control of the situation, to save him. But he didn't care. For a few seconds at least, whether it was a lie or the truth, his mother didn't care. His mother still loved him and didn't care that he was gay.

_Syed: Mum?_

_Zainab: Let him go Qadim. Please. From one parent to another. I am begging you. Let my baby go._

_Qadim: And if I don't?_

Qadim stared into her eyes. He saw nothing but desperation, pain, agony even. He didn't see the dark shadows moving in the distance, rounding in on him, approaching him from behind.

_Zainab: They'll do it for you._

Qadim suddenly saw them. 2 men standing beside him, police officers lined up against the wall opposite him. He dropped the gun.

_Zainab: Thank you. _

As he let go of Syed he ran over to his mother. He was 3 steps away from her before he heard the gunshot. Spinning around to look at Christian, praying it wasn't true, he heard Qadim fall to the floor.


End file.
